


SPN Drabble Challenge:- Beating Heart

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [91]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, drabble challenge, word:- carve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- carve.Dean's heart has been broken so many times that it should be impossible to repair.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	SPN Drabble Challenge:- Beating Heart

Could one carve up a human heart yet leave it intact and beating?  
You'd have to ask the expert on that,- one Dean Winchester.

Each time something bad happened to his little brother, one more nick was added to the flesh of his heart.

Since the day Jessica died, burned alive on the ceiling of her and Sam's college apartment, the hits had come hard and fast, from Cold Oak to the excruciating moment when Sam fell into the Cage with Lucifer, right up to his little brother's death at the hands of a nest of otherworld vampires.

The sight of his brother suffering, he could admit truthfully now that Sam was currently safe and healthy, was something Dean couldn't abide. And just as truthfully at the sight of that suffering, there was nothing he wouldn't do to put an end to it.

Was it a strength or a weakness? Dean couldn't say but neither did he care.

Liza had once told him that although she loved her sister, if she died she wouldn't try to bring her back.

Rationally Dean was in agreement with her, but that carved up, still-beating heart that loved Sam to the extremes threw all logic out of the window.

When it came to a choice…Sam or…well... anything or anyone, there was only one.


End file.
